Vincent Universe
Vincent Universe 'is the main protagonist of the ''Stickman Universe ''series as well as one of the main characters of the ''Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer ''side-series. Vincent is a fifteen year old senior high school student, who holds the power of the supernatural, almighty and legendary Red Rose as well as being the Chosen One, the person who is destined to bring balance to the world and protect it if it were to ever be on the brink of extreme peril. Vincent is still young for his age but is able to show extreme stems of heroism. He is the leader of the Universe Crew, after his mentor, Sensei Jay, passed away. History 'Chapter II/Prologue: Vincent was born in the year 1998, in the month of September (though the day of his birth would be revealed until later on), under the Universe family name, with his parents John and Jennifer Universe. Explanation Needed In his early childhood back when he was still 5 years old, Vincent met a girl behind the nursery school he attended, who was shy in joining the rest of their classmates on a picnic day their class was holding. Vincent introduced himself to her and the two became friends. When their class was hiking in the nearby park to set up their picnic, the girl accidentally got separated from the class and got lost, which prompted Vincent to go look for her. Soon after finding her just a dozen steps away from the rest, Vincent helped her get back to the others and they became close friends. A year later, Vincent enrolled in Hope City Elementary School, where he began his first grade class for the first time, and despite his optimistic and purely innocent and naive introduction, Vincent began to have a rough time trying to socialize with the rest of his class and became the somewhat loser in their class, though he still kept his optimism high and never let it go. Later on, after rumors of a ghost being present in the bathroom stalls on their school, despite being afraid at first, Vincent decided to rise up to popularity by trying to find out if the rumors were true and began to investigate the bathroom stalls. to be Added... 'Chapter I:' After graduating from Hope City Elementary School and now being separate from the rest of his old friends, Vincent enrolled in Hope High School, where he started his first year as a high school student, though he did not have the same amount of optimism as he had when he started his previous school life, although like before, he became the somewhat loser of their class yet again. to be Added... 'Chapter III:' After defeating the Destroyer and the Dark Alliance, Vincent and the Universe Crew were visited by a group of extraterrestrial beings known as "The Guardians", who are seeking their help after witnessing their victory over the Universe's most feared threat of all. The Guardians ask Vincent and the Universe Crew if they could perhaps travel throughout the galaxy to exact peace and justice onto the rest of the inhabited planets that are neighboring theirs. Though reluctant at first, they all agree to do so after hearing that a gigantic force would soon be re-awakened to devour all life from the four galaxies it will targeting, the first being where the Earth lies in. to be Added... 'Chapter IV:' Continuing his school life, Vincent and his friends decide to focus more on their own problems and studies as well, as they have less crimes to deal with now. Though suddenly, an organization known as "The New World Order" begins to settle upon a very menacing plot against them, despite their own goals for setting the world into a state of Peace and Justice. to be Added... 'Chapter V:' With the New World Order out of comission for now, Vincent and the Universe Crew are back within the good side of the world's eye. to be Added... 'Chapter VI:' After the Grand defeat of the Dark Alliance and the end of their war once and for all, Vincent decides to step down from his leadership role from the Universe Crew for now during the summer of his new life in College, as they all have less worries yet again. A week later, Vincent is called by his Professor in Computer Technology, Professor Kenneth and an unknown associate of his, to go undercover in an VRMMORPG game called "BattleWorld Online" to investigate a series of mysterious murders happening in the game, in which the players, who are killed by two certain characters, myseriously die in real life as like their in-game characters do at the same time. to be Added... Personality Vincent's personality changes quite rarely in the series, the rarity is that he switches from being the "main protagonist" to a "tragic hero" to a "hero turned bad" and then again back to his first and primary role as the series' protagonist. Vincent's personality differs from the way he changes his role in the series. As the main protagonist, Vincent mostly puts his responsibilities, friends, family and most of all, the lives of those who are in danger first, his own personal needs second, and the rest would be third and last. Vincent is a kind, responsible, trustworthy and most of all, an interesting character all in all, a fact that comes from his experience in the story so far. Vincent is quite independent, though originally depending on his friends to help him out in situations that he find to be quite challenging and nearly impossible to do himself, though as story progresses, Vincent learns to be independent, only asking for help from his friends if he truly needs it. Vincent is also quite caring, mostly taking in to thought that his friends are alright if they were in any sort of predicament that could seriously endanger all of them to the point that it could possibly kill them. Vincent was also quite mischievous and a bit arrogant, which stems from his early childhood as he used to show off any sort of skill he possess that are either impressive or are not really impressive that are just new to him, he also likes poking fun at other people as well to pass the time, mostly these "jokes" are pointed at Aira, as the two would constantly bicker at one another, even over the littlest of things, though the two had made up for this and are on friendly terms now, though they still bicket, but on a friendly scale than before. Vincent was also known to be quite impatient, ignorant and seriously incompetent, to the point where Jay would sometimes lecture him about the importance of being vigilant, focused, competent and centered over the current events than other nonsense. Though, Vincent has surpassed these old habits of his and improved and became better as time went on, especially after the death of Jay and his new status as the leader of the Universe Crew, as well as being in a relationship with Pyra. Before, Vincent was not oblivious to the feelings that other girls had for him, though he slowly started becoming oblivious and would mostly misunderstood these feelings as signs of mere friendship. Vincent is also known for unintentionally creating misunderstandings, a humorous fact about him. He also appears to have a sense of bad luck in him. Vincent is also a character who keeps his words and takes them seriously. He also tends to volunteer in helping out his friends if they in any sort of troiuble, he also tends to help cheer them up and as well as making sure they are always alright. His caring side is mostly shown towards the people close to him. This personality of him has, despite everything in him, has attracted certain girls to gain feelings for him, such as: *'Alice Majestica' - The only daughter and last surviving member of the feared and legendary Majestica family, who taught him how to use swords and how to act like a proper individual during their youth and became his first love interest. *'Mio Akiyama' - The bass player and back-up vocalist in a music club and band who he first met during his time in kindergarten at the city his grandparents lived in. *'Raven Carters' - The daughter of the Carters family, a family that nearly rivals the Majestica family, the Student President of Hope Elementary School, his partner during his time in Grade School in the Mystery Club and second love interest. *'Maddison Athoshin' - A ghost girl who he met after trying to solve the mystery of Hope City Elementary School's old schoolyard. *'Amy Reins' - A girl he met, along her friends, when he and Red tried to arrest them for supposedly attacking a civilian and soon became a member of the Universe Crew, along her friends. *'Pyra Pyronexia' - The princess of the Pyronexias who Vincent saved from her family's royal guards after trying to force her to be married to someone she does not love. She became Vincent's first girlfriend and third love interest. *'Aira Shayne' - The Student Council President of Hope City High School, his bitter school rival, but are now on friendly terms. *'Crystal Sona' - His classmate during his second year in Hope City High School, and became her tutor only during after school days. *'Hinamaya Iku' - The only daughter of the wealthy and world-known Iku family and mistress after agreeing to become her personal butler due to a promise he had to keep for her. *'Marilyn Jenns' - The adopted daughter of the Iku family, adoptive elder sister of Hinamaya and the maid of the Iku household and his co-worker. *'Hermione Richards' - A girl Vincent saved after she was almost hit by a speeding car driven by some burglars and became his classmate, both at Luxury Summer High and Hope City High School. *'Rika Silvers' - The daughter of the originally famous Lightning and Shine Silvers, an aspiring popstar who Vincent helped through her tough times in her auditions. *'Iyumi Seginozawa' - Hinamaya's best friend, local exorcist professional and descendant of the Seginozawa clan. *'Lea Sakireima' - A girl Vincent saved from falling off a cliff after her bike broke its chains, became his classmate in Luxury Summer High and soon became Aira's best friend. *'Isabella Haruka Geralds' - The daughter of Mayor Geralds in Luxury City, the Vice President of the Student Council of Luxury Summer High and the girl to mostly lecture Vincent about his errors. *'Stephanie Jewels' - A descendant of the Jewels family, a line of long, aura-style fighting martial artists. She became Vincent's student by teaching her how to properly fight and use her abilities, as well as his new classmate in Hope City High School. *'Alanna Shinito' - A girl who Vincent met within BattleWorld Online when he was investigating the incidents in the game itself and the person he had to protect next after becoming the target of the suspects responsible for the crimes in the VRMMORPG. *'Valencia Universe' - Vincent's counterpart from another world. She was attracted to Vincent after he continuously saved her and everyone else in their group during their fight for survival against the Forgotten and the Witherers. *'Yui Hirasawa '- The lead vocalist of After School Tea Time. Much like Mio, he saved her from the bus they rode in to get to Luxury Summer High when it almost fell off the clearing. *'Alissa Mertrix '- His partner after losing Red Rose during the end of the "Dominance War". A cyborg created by Dr. Mertrix in the image of his deceased daughter, who's name was also "Alissa". *'Melody Tanigaru '- A working student who was previous being bullied by the other students until he helped and protected her. Though, as stated before, Vincent is quite oblivious to these girls' feelings for him, due to the fact that he has grown more focused on the continuing events that threatens everyone and everything around hin. He had gained these girls' affections due to his selflessness, kind nature and interesting character development throughout the series, as well being able to support them in their time of need. Vincent has mostly protected each of them, and sometimes it reaches the point of where he will sacrifice himself in taking a very fatal blow for them, so as to make sure they are not endangered because of him. to be Added... Abilities/Skills Ultimaxima Red Rose: Vincent's most powerful, trademark and known ability of all. The Ultimaxima Red Rose is the "revived" incarnation of the original Red Rose in a fiercer and more powerful state. Vincent had gotten Ultimaxima Red Rose after being "reawakened" for the fourth time, after taking a fatal blow from Chaostro, who was intending to hit Mio. Due to his strong will of never letting anyone closest to him be put in mortal danger because of him anymore and taking yet another attack that proved to have been able to kill him, Vincent had reawakened the power of Red Rose that was still within him. to be Added... Enhanced Strength: be Added... Enhanced Endurance: be Added... Enhanced Stamina: be Added... Combat Expertise: be Added... Enhanced Reflexes: be Added... Professional Swordsmanship: be Added... Skilled Gun User: be Added... Spiritual Forms: be Added... Eternal Rage: be Added... Hunter's Sense: be Added... Horseman of Judgement: be Added... Fireheart Necklace: be Added... Sword of Light: Jay's legendary sword that he passed down to Vincent before his passing. to be Added... Blade of Fate and Destiny: be Added... Near Invulnearability: be Added... Incredible Amount of Good/Bad Luck: be Added... Relationships Throughout the course of the Stickman Universe series, Vincent has met a lot of people and has interacted with every single one of them. They have either become his affiliates, friends, relationship, neutral or enemy. Go to this page to learn more: Vincent's Relationships Gallery 'Chapter I:' 'Chapter II/Prologue:' 'Chapter III:' 'Chapter IV:' 'Chapter V:' 'Chapter VI:' 'Others:' LazyDrawing(5).png|Vincent and Red LazyDrawing(2).png|Vincent being hugged by Amy LazyDrawing(17).png|Vincent being hit by Aira on his head Trivia * Vincent admits that, though he has gotten over his fear of the horror genre, he still hates them. * Vincent hates at least a hundred things and people altogether in the entire series. * Vincent is overall the third character in the entire series to ever change his appearance, both physically and cosmetically, with a number of 7 changes, most notably his eyes. * The Butler Outfit Vincent rarely wears in Stories from Summer ''is based off of Hayate Ayasaki's butler uniform from ''Hayate: The Combat Butler. * Vincent is among the characters to have a running gag in the series, with his most notable being the fact that he tends to create misunderstandings, albeit, unintentionally and indirectly. ** Another one of his running gags is that, if one of his friends were to say or do something quite illogical or simply idiotic (mostly Red in this case), he would hit them over the head. ** Another one of his is with Aira, as the two would always argue, even over the smallest of things. Original Development *Vincent's name during Stickman Universe's original story was "Jared Bage". **"Bage" being a wordplay of Red Tiger's real life surname and "Jared" being a chosen due to Red Tiger's preferred color being "red". *Vincent's original ability was that he originally able to transform into a ferocious Tiger-like beast. This was later dropped since drawing and animating said Tiger-like beast was harden than it was thought out before. Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe (Protagonist) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer